


Disowned

by jacenmikaelson5



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood and Gore, Crossover, Destroy Ending, F/M, M/M, Murder, Paragon Shepard (Mass Effect), Renegade Scott, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2020-06-29 09:18:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19827124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacenmikaelson5/pseuds/jacenmikaelson5
Summary: Scott Decides not to go to Andromeda and escapes the Ark before it Leaves. Scott heard Commander Sheperd is alive so he runs after his old boyfriend he had in high school.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay first off Sheperd, Sara, and Scott has the default faces. I am doing different views one in milky way with Scott and Sara in Andromeda. Alec does not Die on Habitat 7 but he passes the title of pathfinder to Sara. This take place during ME 2 and ME 3 with Scott, and a little bit of Sara in Andromeda. Oh yeah i am still working out the kinks and grammar. Sheperd is 31 years old and scott is 22 from their ages in the game. So during Scott school/Alliance training Sheperd taught his classes not all of them they began a thing. I might do a flashback with this later on.

**2185 The solar system, near luna base. Inside the Ark Hyperion.**

Scott is at the cryo sleep area of the ship with his dad, and cora. Sara is already asleep in cryo. Lexi is doing a scan on scott to see if his readings are good for cryo. Her Omni tool finished scanning “Pathfinder his scans are green but a little bit rising.” Alec crossed his arms “good I want this to work I promised my wife to bring everyone to Andromeda.” Scott just felt this wave of unsaid emotions inside his mind, it is about his father.

For so long he had these emotions how his own father was barley around never cared, more cared about Cora and this AI SAM. So before he got into the stasis chamber Scott just stopped told his dad “No I am not doing this.”

Alec was not paying attention he swear his son said something “what was that?” Scott just felt like the middle child even he is not well if you count Cora, He turned around and saw his father “you know what father I am done begging for scraps for your affection. I changed my mind I am not going to Andromeda.”

He grabbed his gear and weapons from the crate next to his pod. Alec didn’t know where this came from he went in front of Scott and told him “why I tried my best you guys and besides we are going to Andromeda to start a new life after what the alliance did.” Scott felt his rage so he dropped his gear and then he punched Alec in the face.

He landed on the metal floor he saw blood on the ground it is from his nose. Scott picked him up by his armor and pushed him against the wall Alec responds while he brought his left hand up to touch his nose and the blood.

Scott told his feelings "Tried your best do you remember Sheperd the first human specter back in high school we could been together, but you thought it was sick and wrong but you let Sara mack on some Asari same thing, Gay. All this shit in my life is cause of you.” Alec could not believe it but Cora had her biotics ready.

She was about to do a throw to Scott but Alec waved his hand no “I am sorr-.” Before he finish Scott pointed with his finger in his face and then punched him again, and yelled "don't you say you’re sorry you were a shitty dad. Yet good thing you have a replacement Cora.”

Alec felt the punch his head went back and hit the metal wall hard, he sighed. Scott still had him in a hold lock but Alec knows he is bleeding from his mouth and his nose a lot. So Lexi came in did a biotic throw at them “okay this is enough.”

The wave knocked them over Scott recovered got on his feet. Yet Lexi body is in that biotic glow “now let’s settle this peacefully or you have to go through me.” Scott saw a medical knife so he took off his shirt he put it on the crate and grab the knife stabbed himself in the shoulder to dig out the Sam implant.

Lexi dropped her biotic stance and went over to Scott to help him. But Scott did warp biotic attack to her she went flying across the room.

Alec woke up and saw what was happening his son taking his Sam implant out. So he tried to stop him “Scott I am sorry I was not a better father if you do this you will never see us again, plus we are almost ready to go no more ships leaving or arriving.” Scott left body is soaked with blood, He felt the Sam implant so he cut it and some sparks flew out of it. Scott used his fingers, moved his index and middle finger 90 degrees and lifted the remains of the implant.

Then he used Medi gel it sealed the wound kind of Scott grabbed his Shirt and put it over his head. Then he took his M-5 phalanx pistol “I don’t care Father I am leaving even if I have kill anyone I see, I hate you.”

He ran out of the cryo bay shooting anything that moved. Scott is running yet not fast enough the blood loss is getting to him his legs are slowing. Scott saw some random man and he shot him in the chest, he passed the medical wing now he saw the tram. He went the door it opened; Scott went into the tram and told the directions to go to the hanger.

It moved fast, and then someone on the intercom said “red alert Scott went insane arrest on sight one more news that the first human specter was killed 2 years ago but rumors and sightings say he is on the citadel and Omega.” That Sparked Scott and he smiled adrenaline flowed into him.

The tram stopped and the door opened then he saw two armed guards and Liam said “hold Ryder you need to go back to your father.” Scott raised his pistol to the guards and told Liam “you know I never liked you Liam.” He shot the two guards in the head their bodies drop to the floor so fast Liam barely knew what happened. Then Liam saw Scott and did wheel kick that landed his heavy foot into the back on Scott, sending him stumbling to the ground.

He grabbed Liams shoulder, as he snap-kicked him in the stomach. As he slammed his elbow into the skull of Liam. He smirks before kicks Liam in the side before twisting his arm painfully. Then Liam throws several punches, which the Scott blocks with his hands before he spins on one foot and kicks Liam in the face But Liam recovered Kicked Scott in the chest He went on the floor.

Scott got up then grabs Liam in a choke-hold “good father train you well but I need you for a hostage.” Then Scott head butts Liam so hard Liam is knocked out so cold his body falls. Then Scott sighed and saw him and decided to drag him the hanger because knowing his dad his security clearance is gone. He picked up with his left hand Liam’s right leg and began pulling dragging his body to the hanger. His other hand has his pistol out.

Meanwhile on the bridge Captain Dunn saw Alec put up her hands “what the fuck Alec your son snapped he killed ten people already.” Alec knows he has to fix it so went over to the intercom and pushed the button “son listen to me we have launch in 5 minutes with or without you so give up come on.”

Ryder is in front of the door but he let go of his hostage and handcuff him of and that lead to the hanger he heard the intercom Scott brought out his left arm he tap in the channel by using his Omni tool “wow now unlock the door please.” Alec didn’t want to give in “no.”

Scott sighed he kicked Liam in the torso hard he woke up Liam saw himself in cuffs he wonder how Scott broke like that “fuck you Ryder.”

He grabbed Liam and pulled him up so he put Liam in a head lock. Scott has his right hand over his throat and his left hand is opening a video com to his father “now father I won’t ask again open the door and lower the hanger shields or I kill Liam.” Everyone on the bridge is shocked Cora just ran out of the bridge trying to save her friend but Alec said to her “Cora no.”

Captain Dunn went back over to the bridge controls and pushing buttons to unlock it but Alec stood up from the chair and went over to her “no I can handle this.” Dunn stopped and looked at Alec “you can’t, you failed him ok are we leaving in 3 minutes.” Cora arrived at the Hanger and saw Scott holding Liam in a head lock hostage. Scott turned them around and smiled at Cora “we’ll look who it is Fathers new daughter and my new sister to bad I won’t be around to see it. Father I am waiting.”

Dunn unlocked controls to the hanger. Scott had enough strength to turn Liams head with his right hand and snapped his neck. Scott tossed Liams corpse using biotics and lift him up with his right hand and pushed him on to Cora. He ran to the door it opened but not before Cora picked up Liams corpse that is on top of her and set it aside for the funeral.

Her right hand is glowing purple with a shade of blue she brought back her hand and threw a flare attack the blue biotic energy is about to denote but before Scott put out his hands and did biotic shield the blue energy from his body expands to a round shield bubble that is 5 inches. The flare denoted The Hyperion moved and rumbled He is holding on the attack is fierce but his anger is stronger and so he then saw the attack calming.

He turn his biotic shield and pushed it at Cora. He went through the door and destroyed the door controls on his left. Scott looked at his surroundings a lot of ships but he needs something small. He is walking in the hanger and saw an Alliance F-61 Trident.

Scott used his Omni tool to unlock the hatch. But more guards appeared but Scott turned around and threw a singularly the black hole is growing the nearly people are floating.

Then Scott threw a flare attack the blue glow energy ball hit one of the guards and it exploded and did a biotic combo killed the five guards. The hatched opened He climbed up on the Freighter and sat in the cockpit.

He knows the controls he pushed the buttons to start it up. The freighter hummed it lifted in the air. Scott grabbed the joy stick and picked up the Ship. The Freighter moved it engines flared up. Scott moved the trident out of the Hanger and flying to the lunar base. Then he saw the Hyperion engines start He smiled but he heard his Father say on the comm. “come back I love-.”

Then the line went dead. The Hyperion Ark went into FTL. Scott sighed and punched in coordinates for Omega autopilot. “I am sorry Sister but I have to go my own way I hope you can forgive me.” The trident went deeper in the sol system to the Mass relay.

**Meanwhile in Dark Space onboard the Ark Hyperion**

Lexi saw Liam’s dead corpse on one of the beds she is scanning his body with her Omni tool “are you sure he is dead.” Cora is pacing yet thinking about what the hell happened she replied “what you mean I saw Scott snap his neck.” Lexi has been reading on human history “well in old earth history in China if one someone does enough pressure to this pressure point on his neck. He will appear dead.”

She found the point, press her index finger and middle finger to spot on his neck and He woke up “but he is not.” Liam is sitting in the bed trying to recover Cora is so awed she didn’t know a trick like that existed.

Alec came in and saw Liam up “I heard clever Scott; anyhow we should go to Stasis now we can talk in 600 hundred years later.” Lexi knew Alec is in pain so she hugged him and told Alec “what will we tell Sara?” Alec didn’t want to think about that but he told her “the truth.”

**The Terminus Systems, Omega nebula**

Scott saw Omega it is getting closer yet he is being hailed by them “alliance ship state your business.” He pushed the button to reply back “it is none of your fucking business and besides it’s not about Aria.” He hang up on the batarian, Scott said out loud “I hope I don’t get blasted out the sky.”

But the nav computer beeped was sent a landing path to one of their landing pads. Scott took to ship closer to Omega, The freighter is dodging asteroids and he did a spin.

The trident is spinning then he said “I can’t believe it no more dad, sister, nobody ever again from that group The Andromeda Initiative will bug him.” So he got into Omegas main structure and found the landing Pad. He started the landing cycle, the trident began to go slow and stopped but it is still running. Scott turned off the power, He opens the hatch from the inside Scott grabbed the handle and turned it to his right.

The cockpit opened. He saw he has a welcome party and the pirate queen herself Aria, Scott jumped out and landed strong on his feet then he told them “lets me guess going to kill me.” Aria laughed and crossed her arms “why are you here?”

Scott heard stories about Aria and her number one rule “don’t fuck with Aria” So he told her “I want a new life and one in the alliance was shit.” Aria is pacing and saw his ship it is different from a normal alliance trident “That symbol on it is that the Andromeda Initiative and that makes you Scott Ryder the son of the Pathfinder.”

Scott smiled yet he saw her guards making small talk Scott is getting paranoid “yes enough about that.” Then Aria step forward to him “don’t interrupt I was sent Intel from my people on that Ark to expand my business in another galaxy like 5 hours ago.”

She brought out the datapad and read out loud what is on it “Scott Ryder snapped started killing random people and kill one of the pathfinder’s commanders impressive the kill count is 15 people with family and children.” Scott knew this was going to bite him in the ass so he told her the truth “I am sorry it was family drama okay they would not let me leave so I winged it.” Aria gave the datapad to a salarian.

She is walking around Scott “okay it is none of my business so I have a job for you it pays good b-.” But she was interrupt by Scott and is crossing his arms “I am going to stop you right there I am in.”

Aria is shocked not many people do that so she smiled and turned around to a batarian “Bray give him the details of his new job and I only accept the best, I have a apartment room ready for you.” Scott knew what he just agreed to was dirty or wrong he didn’t care “oh yeah as a piece offering you can have my ship I want nothing of the Andromeda Initiative.”

Aria put her right hand on the ship and gently sliding her fingers on the metal hull “well I think I like him.” Bray is guiding Scott through Omega the streets and told “The job is one of Aria dancers in afterlife was killed a murder so take her place and just do your best.” Scott loves this he has a great body “okay what you do you want me to wear.”

Bray walked all the way down the street to this messed up apartment “sorry about the mess but the last user was a drug addict and pervert. Just wear sexy underwear briefs you have, rules are no sex or touch just dance, well you can if you are off duty. Aria had the trouble finding all your stuff in your old room on the Alliance station Arcturus it should be all in your room.”

Bray told him everything and said to him “good luck tomorrow you start.”

He left his room and the open shut behind him Scott saw the apartment good condition and his stuff he thought he would never see these again. Scott went over to the crates and opened them; of course it is the Alliance high school one. His hands are going through the memories but he found a picture he had famed it was the prom night He lied to his dad about his date so he could go.

Him in a white old fashioned formal suit and Sheperd in an old fashioned black suit kissing. Scott smiled and then felt sad his death crushed him since they have not talked since his team was killed at Akuze.

It made him think about joining the initiative something he would make a chance to change the universe for the better. So he should get to bed so he just collapsed on his bed and fell asleep.

**600 years later the edge of the Andromeda Galaxy, the Ark Hyperion**

Sara is feeling awareness and this cold entering her body yet exiting she is waking up. Yet she bolted up from her pod and said “we made it.” Then She saw her Father and Cora to met her “hey dad.” Cora lean in to his ear said to Alec “should we tell her she will freak.” Sara overheard and stood up just fine “tell me what? By the way where is Scott?”

Alec step forward and explained the best he could “he is gone and is never coming back.” Sara tried to look for him in the other stasis pods she saw the manifest is seeing the names. Then a woman came up to Sara and slapped her. Sara felt the pain her head is knocked back and recovered “what the hell was that for.” The woman has red hair long curly. Face like her mom very pretty to Sara but she said “your brother kill a lot of people on the Hyperion before we left one of them was my husband you will burn in hell for this,”

She stormed off Sara turned back to look at Alec gave the please explain look “what does she mean Scott killed people and why?” Cora decides to answer for him “well Scott is dead by now.” Sara is freaking out “what tell me the truth or I will start shooting people.” Alec recorded the whole thing and used the camera footage “Scott snapped here watch this.”

So Alec showed her the whole thing on his Omni tool screen. Later Ryder is just staring into space and got up “That bastard how did you let him get away with this dad.” Alec didn’t like how the blame is shifted to him and tired to hug Sara but she pushed him back with her left hand “I tried my best he didn’t listen he got mad cause I trained Cora.”

Liam came in and said “hey Sara how are you.” she saw him alive her face looks like she seen a ghost so she went up to him and touched his chest “you alive how the fuck are you breathing, Scott broke your neck.”

Liam saw his Omni tool freak out sparks and glitching then the screen appeared. It was Scott he is smiling his grin like a joker but his face and shoulders are covered in blood this is a different background ruins of some kind “hello my family I guessing you guys just woke up how are you.”

Alec walked over to screen and told his Sam implant “Sam find out what is going on?” meanwhile Sam is figuring out Scott told more his plan “well I found a way to come here in Andromeda so I left some fun gifts in some places through the galaxy and Liam your alive I swear I broke your neck.” Liam is getting angry yet he told him “I looked up to you what the hell happened.”

Scott replied by shooting a human woman she is crying then Scott stood up and shot her in the head. “Sorry about that crazy people, oh yeah it is because I didn’t want another fan who likes me cause of my dad Liam.” 

Sam told everyone on the comm. “well it appears this is a recording but he knows everyone’s reaction but we got to be careful he could rig the ship to blow.” Scott looked like he was under attack by a monster who looks like a batarian. Then Scott leap’s to the cannibal and executed a single, precise lateral blow, the cannibal right arm fell from its socket.

Then he slashed his biotic sword he created to cut off the cannibals head it did, the body dropped and as it died. “Well that was fun the background and that creature it will take too long to explain, oh I am dead by the way well by the time you reach this, but these gifts will be violent, bloody, and fun. So you never know what you could run into.”

Sara told the recording of Scott “I am sorry I was not there for you please be here I need you.” Scott blue eyes took a long time to look at the camera and told her “well I don’t need you, and it doesn’t matter…It doesn’t matter anymore you were always so perfect compared to me.”

Then the first human specter appeared behind him shooting with a Disciple Asari shotgun “Scott what the fuck are doing? Stop tormenting your family and help me lover with this banshee.”

Scott is finishing up and tied to grabbed all the supplies he looked at someone else right on Scott “Javik say hi.” The prothean came into the conversation “hello primitive’s cowards that ran away from the war. You know when Reapers are done they will come for you next.” Scott pushed Javik out the way “don’t listen to him anyhow one more thing when my ascension comes I will be there in the end.”

A mutate creature that looks like a Asari and the screen is loud and hurting everyone in the cryo room. Lexi came in a long time ago but is watching. Scott replied to Sheperd “oh come on it is fun and besides if we don’t stop the reapers they will destroy all life in the galaxy.” The recording ended.

Everyone is scared and shocked Alec didn’t know what to think “I knew it but he did this to spite me just because I didn’t let them date in high school.” Sara felt bad but she told everyone “anyhow let’s go see if we are at New Earth.

**2185 The Terminus Systems, Omega station Afterlife one week later**

Scott decided to not shave his beard so he let it grow full to a thick beard. Then he is wearing nothing except his sexy blue briefs underwear on the stage next to a pole to dance in Afterlife. His muscular body is so perfect He lets the music guide him.

Then Sheperd came into Afterlife he was amazed “wow this beats the citadel hands down right Kasumi.” She is following Shep and yet one male dancer caught her eye. The moves he is making out of this galaxy. “Shep that stripper is hot.” She pointed at him Sheperd walked over to him move. Sheperd is wondering where the hell he has seen this man before. He had his right hand over his mouth thinking,

Miranda his checking her nails and told the Commander “you see something you fancy.”

He saw the dancer turn around his sexy back and ass is facing Sheperd, “damn it he is so familiar who he is?” Scott stopped dancing and turned around he is taking his break then he saw Commander Sheperd in front of him “Sheperd you’re alive.” Sheperd saw him jump down to his spot and then he remembered “Scott.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay small chapter sorry i have no excuse i will try to get a long one in.

**Omega Afterlife nightclub**

Sheperd is trying to process this Scott working as a dancer at Omega. He saw his beard he let it grow instead of shaving it off. Hot he thinks so, Scott just dives in to a hug, He grabbed Scott.

He felt the sweat on Scott’s body when put his hands around his back “Hey it has been a while.” Scott decides he doesn’t be around public and grabbed his arm “can we find some place quiet.” Sheperd nodded and followed him to a private booth. Scott locked the door by using his Omni tool, Sheperd is just standing he didn’t feel like sitting down “so does your father know you’re here working as a stripper/dancer. You remember how much he hated me.”

Scott smiled yet he felt like a kiss would be so fast, so he walked up to Sheperd and grabbed his hands “no he is gone and never going to separate us ever again.” Sheperd grinned yet Scott notice a Cerberus logo on his armor he broke off the embrace.

“I guess you’re working for Cerberus now huh.” He didn’t want to but he played along and the Collectors are a human enemy. So he told him “after I died Cerberus brought me back from the dead to deal with this threat.”

He tried to be nice and not look at Scott’s almost naked body just a underwear piece. Scott replied to his comment “you know I got a job offer from them like after the battle of citadel, I was going to do it but then you died I join The Andromeda Initiative to make a difference like you.” Sheperd didn’t care anymore he just grabbed Scott in an embrace leans to kiss Scott.

Their lips meet Scott is kissing back hungrily he so wants him so bad. They moved like water, Sheperd is kissing back passionately. Then he broke the kiss and looked into Scott blue eyes “Look you were the only good thing in my life even since my childhood was a mess crime and cults. But then your father had treated you like shit because of me.”

Scott he remembered how homophobic his dad was and always controlled what he did and went. So he honest told them “yeah I did what you told me the last time we saw each other and told him how I felt. Well there were complications.”

Sheperd let go of him and he knew risks were his team on Akuze and losing them to Cerberus “what happened?” Scott explained the truth did not lie like his father so he brought Sheperd to the couch in the private room.

They both sat down but Scott holds his hands “I was in a rough place my anger took a hold of me, I said my peace to my dad then I thought to order to be free of him I had to get off the Ark that’s goes to Andromeda.”

He figured it was bad because Alec hated him so much, but there was more to it he saw into Scotts eyes and felt this strange feeling around him. Scott changed so much it looked like he had a psychotic break but Scott is so different than the last time they met. So he explained more “I tried to leave the ark but they would not let me so I had to improvise.”

Sheperd knew what the word meant but if this was any one else he will judge and lecture. But Scott is his first love and he did what he had to do. Like what he did when he sacrifice lives to the save the council.

Scott felt Sheps hand on his cheek and told him more “I love you Sheperd.” Sheperd is shocked it has been years since someone called him by his first name he smiled. Barry thought of something maybe Scott can join him in the hunt for the collectors. “Um Scott if you can quit your job I would love to have you on the Normandy.”

He smiled Scott really liked that but he has to clear this up with Aria he got up he found his bag if clothes it is casual clothing. A white tee shirt he put over his head and let it drop to fit he found his dark blue jeans. Scott put out his right leg to pull up the pants then he did left leg. He pushed them up to his waist and zipped his pants up plus buttons them.

“Well I really love to but I have to ask my boss Aria to see if I can.” Then Shepard follow Scott up the stairs to the penthouse overlooking the nightclub afterlife he arrived. A batarian stood in his way to Aria then she told him “that’s close enough.” Then the batarain started to scan Sheperd “stand still.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am working so much due this outbreak and etc. Short Chapter sorry i know it has been a while i am trying balance work and personal crap.

Shepard wants his old friend back so he told the batarian “try it, and you’ll be scanning the inside of your colon.” Aria laughed at that comment “I’d almost pay to see that but it is not a option. You want talk, you get scanned.” Shepard sighed “I am told you you’re the person to talk to if I have questions.”

The batarian said to Aria “there clean.” Aria turned around and told Shepard “depends on the questions.”

He is curious so he told her “you run Omega?” Aria is laughing proceed to tell him while walking around “I am Omega, but you need more. Everyone needs more something. And they all come to me. I am the Boss, CEO, and Queen if you’re feeling dramatic. It doesn’t matter. Omega has no title leader and only one rule.”

She sat down her couch and told him “Don’t fuck with Aria.” Shepard sat down and she told him “what can I do for you today?” Shepard told her “I want Scott Ryder back.” That triggered Aria she smiled “why should I? He is my best stripper/dancer he earned me a lot of money in the last week compared to the rest of my dancers.”

Shepard knew he has to part with something “because I love him I don’t have anything to part with or deal with you. I guess you call on a favor what it is I can do?” Aria crossed her arms and stood up “that was brave for saying something like that but Commander Shepard a favor.” Scott is in the background watching but Aria decided to Shepard something “Did you know what he did 2 weeks ago at the arks going to Andromeda?”

Shepard knows this; he feels like he should arrest him or have nothing to do with Scott. But kind of friend would he be if he did that and besides no matter what insanity or crimes Scott did he loves him. “Yes I know what he did it is in the past together we can moved on.”

Aria stared into him and sensed he is being truthful “alright you have can have him but I am going to miss my favorite dancer.” She turned to around to Shepard “one more thing take care of him he is a good man despite what he did.”

So Shep went on to talk about business about Mordin and Archangel.

Scott is down stairs in lower afterlife drinking Ryncol shots. He got into his armor the only one he had the initiative armor white and blue. Scott picked up his shot glass that had a blue liquid mixed with green stripes. Scott brought his head back and gulps it down, he set down his glass.

He shakes his head and yelled “that was good.” Shepard came in and saw a dead batarian on the ground behind Scott he looks like he was serial killer killed “Scott what the hell happened?” Scott is half drunk he feels like shit yet still can see clearly and Shep walked over to the bar, sat next to him

"He tried to sell me poison drinks and so I took care of the problem.” Shepard didn’t know what to think so he put his right hand to Scotts shoulder “I want to you to join my team and ship we are recruiting people to defeat the collectors they are working with the reapers.”

Scott got up and reach behind the bar grabbed Whiskey this time and un screw the cap off and took a drink “sure sounds fun, I wonder what my shity dad and sister is doing right now maybe getting killed by unknown aliens?” Scott almost passed out from too much drinking Shepard caught him and pick him up to carry him the ship dock the Normandy SR-2.

While he is walking through Omega streets “you can sleep in my room cabin I need to recruit these two people on Omega alright I love you.” Scott is barely awake “I love you too I am glad you are alive my-.” He passed out Shepard got in to the airlock and walked into the Normandy Joker turned around in his seat “who is that?” Shepard Smiled and told him “well he is an old friend.”

Shep arrived at his cabin and gently put Scott down on his bed and sat down next to him he brushed his right hand through Scott’s hair “I never thought I would ever see you again.” Shepard lean in and went on the bed to give Scott a kiss “I will be back when you’re sober.”

He left his room and tapped his comm. “Joker when he wakes don’t let him leave and tell him I will be back.” Joker heard Shepard behind before he exit the airlock “roger that commander.” 

Shepard smiled at Joker and left the ship. Meanwhile Scott is sleeping he is sweating a lot and his nose is bleeding. Scott is dreaming somehow his implant to Sam is still active he saw Sara and his dad at the Nexus.

**600 years later** **the Andromeda Galaxy, the Nexus Operations HQ**

Tann saw the new comers and approached them “the crew of Hyperion at last where is the pathfinder?” Alec came in followed by Cora “I am ready to assist.” Addison told the pathfinder “Alec where is your Son?” Sara didn’t want to say but her father did “He is not here he choose to stay behind in the Milky Way let’s leave it at that. We were at habitat 7 it was a bust.”

Addison explained more “yeah the golden worlds are a bust, and have nasty alien creatures the kett.” Alec sighed he felt like he fail his family his wife in stasis don’t have the cure yet and now his son Scott maybe he doesn’t deserve this “Sam activate the pathfinder transfer to my daughter Sara she is more deserving.”

Everyone gasp Addison told him “you can’t we need qualifications she is just nothing.”

Alec smiled and told everyone “now please Sara did a great job on habitat 7 and I think she has earned the right to try.” Sara smiled and hugged her dad “thank you I just wished Scott was here to see this.” Alec comforted her “you earned it I will be still with you on the ship they will give you.”

Scott is there watching all this he has no idea what is happening he felt anger, hate, pain his right hand is in a fist his nails are pierced his skin blood are dripping from his hand a lot.

Scotts eyes are changing color but he didn't know that the pure sky blue eyes turned into yellow with a hint of red in the mix. Alec looked behind him while Cora and Sara went to Tanns office and saw his son "Scott your here i am so sorry for everything." Scott notice this he can see him "hello father it is to late for that i dont know how this is happening."

Other people saw Scott too then Alec replied "no it is not to late let me help you." Scott he saw a opening he threw a dagger to Alec but a human male got in the way.

The dagger went into his chest he is cold dead his blood is staining the floor. Alec went on his knees to check him to see if he is alive. He put his fingers on his neck but no pulse "Scott please you mom is still alive."

That stuck Scott to the core he froze and felt good for a second. Then Sara came ruining in and saw the carnage "how what? Scott your here?" Then Scott ready his battle stance he told them “I hate all of you guys.”

**2185 The Milky Way galaxy omega system**

Then Scott Woke up and yelled “I hate you.” Then he saw his right hand is bloody and marks with his nails “that’s weird.” Scott looked around his surroundings he looked down and notice he is in his underwear and nothing else. Scott is in a room cabin maybe on Shepards ship The Normandy then he decide to check the time so Scott looked left and saw the clock it says 10:30 A.M. He heard the elevator beep he saw Shepard coming through “hey Scott you’re awake good.”

Ryder is wondering how he got here last thing he remembered was drinking at lower afterlife then nothing “how long was I out?” Shepard sat down next to Scott “well a week it is so bizarre how you survived you were bleeding a lot, chakwas told me this SAM implant some of it is still left inside of you, is overloading and it is too close to your heart if we do surgery it might kill you. But enough medical talk how are you doing?”

Scott didn’t know what to think “thank you Shepard is there any side effects with this thing still in me.” Shepard is in his casual clothes Cerberus logo shirt and pants.

He gave Scott a piece of paper “Mordin and Chakwas put their minds together here it is just be careful sometimes you will get nose bleeds and blood in the mouth, your right arm will start bleeding a lot. Plus temporal displacement, and time leaping to random times in history or the future”

Scott took the paper and read over for a minute “thanks where are we off to next?” Shepard got up and saw his armory and began to put his Aegis armor on he buy at the citadel. “We are going to Horizon the Collectors might attack that colony.”

He saw his armor on the ground and picked it up the chest piece and saw that stupid symbol the Andromeda initiative. Then he started to think about his dad how he treated him like that the anger is flaring back up Shepard turned around full suit on and everything and saw Scott glowing with blue and purple aura his biotics are flaring up “Scott are you okay?”

Shep walked closer to Scott and hugged him from behind his arms went across Scotts Chest “it is okay he is gone now alright let’s look forward to the future.” Scott felt his warmness and love leaching on him yes it did calm him down but his body is biotic glowing he turned around to see Shepard face his beautiful green eyes “I love I am so glad I stayed and left on the Ark.” Scott kissed Shepard then he used his biotics to pin Shepard to wall in his cabin “is this what you had in mind.”

Shepard is kissing back hungrily out his hands over Scott body and he saw his eyes glow yellow with a hit of red. He stopped embracing Scott "that weird the last time i saw you five years ago you had blue eyes."

Scott stopped and ran into his bathroom, saw his reflection. "oh my god your right that is so fucked up." Shepard followed him into the room "maybe it is after the Hyperion the choice of living hell with your dad or freedom." Scott saw his eyes glowing in the mirror "maybe i don't know." He thought about for a second and he place his right hand on the mirror "My biotics and, my anger must have change my eye color when i did those stuff at the Ark." 

He sighed then Shepard saw his true beauty he has has seen five years ago at Scotts prom at school.

Shep grinned he went back to kissing him on his neck. Scott told him while rocking his hips to Shepards kissed him “I love you.” Shepard moaned in pleasure. When Scott put his hands down on Shepards ass and hungrily kissed Shepard. He deepens the kiss. Shepard picked up Scott and pushed him to the wall.

Then Joke said to the intercom “Commander we are here, lets knock on the tax collectors of the Terminus shall we.” Scott laughed at his joke “alright lets save this colony then sex.” Shepard smiled and followed Scott to the elevator to the Shuttle bay. Shepard and the team is going into the shuttle. He brought Scott and Jack she saw the new guy and told him “so fucking the boss huh great job pussy.”

Scott read her file but damn he kind of wishes he had a friend like that back in school “yes I am how are you doing girlfriend?” Jack rolled her eyes and got her gear “I hope the illusive man Intel was good if not I will rip him half.”

Shepard sighed while has his arms crossed “can we focus please.” Scott checked to see if his armor straps are locked down and his gear in place. He put his Phanlax pistol in his holder on his right leg.

He raised his left and used his biotics and his hand glow purple/blue “you know what you said about Cerberus and what I read I would help you if this fails.” Jack smiled “really a partner in crime and oh yeah great job that crazy ass Ark it is on the news. The son of a legend N7 turned cold blooded killer and snapping necks of officers that’s badass Scott I misjudged you,”

Scott didn’t know the news of him was leaked “damn it must been one of Arias people because she would not do it. The Shuttle pilot He knows the controls he pushed the buttons to start it up. The Shuttle hummed it lifted in the air. Scott grabbed the upper bar support. The Shuttle moved it engines flared up. Shepard sat down The pilot moved the Shuttle out of the cargo bay of the Normandy and flying to the planet Horizon.


End file.
